


A Body Has Been Discovered!

by sugarroseparfait



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Ayumi is insane, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarroseparfait/pseuds/sugarroseparfait
Summary: A compilation of Ayumi and Yoshiki finding the bodies of their friends. Starting with Seiko, then Mayu, then Morishige, and finally Miss. Yui. Obviously canon divergence to an extent, considering the fact that I don’t think they ever found the body of anyone but Mayu (and Miss. Yui? I don’t remember). Also, Ayumi is a little insane. Just a bit.
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Body Has Been Discovered!

A clunk inside the women’s bathroom made the two of them pause and look at the bathroom door. Yoshiki glanced at Ayumi, then at the door again. “Is it just me, or was there a noise in there just now?”

The girl shook her head. “It’s definitely not just you.”

He rubbed his chin, contemplating. “Okay, so there are two possibilities here. One is that one of our friends is in there, in which case we need to go and see them. Possibility two is that it’s one of those big monsters being loud and obnoxious and knocking things over, and if we go in then we get murdered. Which do you think it is?”

She smiled a little. “I’d like it to be one of our friends. But I feel like it’s the second option.”

“Probably. But...if it isn’t...and we leave right now...we could be leaving someone behind, and then anything could happen to them.”

Ayumi nodded. “I guess you're right.”

“But...if I’m not right, then we get murdered, which sucks.”

“There’s that, too.”

Yoshiki looked at her again. “Okay, I’ve decided. Stay here, and I’ll go inside to look.”

“Are you sure?” Ayumi questioned, playing with her hair. “But what if it’s bad?”

“Then...well, I’ll suffer the consequences, won’t I? If that happens, then don’t try and help me, okay? Just get out of here.”

“But...oh, alright.” Ayumi knew there was no point in arguing with him about this.

Yoshiki gave her a final nod, then opened the door to the women’s bathroom slowly and peeked inside. “Uh, hello?” When he didn’t spot any immediate danger, he began to gingerly walk inside. He glanced around, still not spotting anything that might come to harm. He looked at the three toilet stalls and began to wonder why the middle one was closed.

‘This can’t be good...but...who knows? Someone could have heard us walk by and thought that we were one of those fucking monsters so they’re hiding in here. I mean, that’s very unlikely, but stranger things have happened...so there’s no harm in…’

With a very unsteady hand, Yoshiki reached out and pushed the middle door open. It swung open with immediate force, revealing exactly what was inside instantly. The contents of the small stall made Kishinuma stagger backwards, backing up into the broken array of sinks, and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Ayumi perked up immediately upon hearing his strained cry. She recalled what he had said about not helping him if anything bad happened, but couldn’t help herself as she realised that without him, she’d be totally alone here. Just as she was about to open the door to the bathroom to go in and rescue him from certain danger, the door opened itself, and Yoshiki rushed out from behind it. Ayumi stepped backwards a bit, somewhat surprised. “Yoshiki! What happened?” She queried, looking at his body for any wounds that he may have obtained on his person but seeing none.

He was shaking immensely as he raked a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths. “Don’t go in there.”

She looked panicked. “What? Why? What happened?”

Yoshiki looked her in the eyes. “It’s Seiko.” She frowned. “Seiko…? Why would that be a bad thing?”

“Ayumi.” He said softly.

She paused, then felt her stomach lurch with horrible dawning realisation. “Oh...is she…”

“...yes.”

Ayumi leaned against the wall, tears forming in her eyes. “What happened to her?”

“She was...hanging there…in one of...the stalls…”

“...hanging? Like...from a-”

He nodded silently, his eyes closed. “Yeah.”

“...and you're sure that she’s dead? I mean, we can cut her down. Who knows, there might still be time…”

“There’s nothing we can do for her now, Shinozaki. Trust me.”

"Y-You're sure?"

"I wish I wasn't, but from the looks of things...she's been dead for a while now."

She covered her eyes. "No...S-Shinohara…"

There was a silence, before Ayumi pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him. "If she's dead...then what was that noise we heard…?"

"Well, there was a bucket beside her body, which I assume she kicked over while she was...swinging there…I'm guessing the bucket was beneath her feet."

"But...why?"

"Either she used it to gain leverage in order to...do that to herself...or someone tried to help her down but failed."

Ayumi gasped. "If someone tried to help her down, then there's a possibility that there's someone still here.

"Well, that all depends on how long ago she died…" his voice trailed away. "The person who helped her...or tried to help her...could be dead now too."

"Oh, god." She sighed.

"I feel like it was Naomi. Seiko was holding onto her when we fell through the floor into this place, wasn't she?"

"Her chest, more specifically, but yes. I think so." 

Yoshiki chuckled sadly, though he went silent when he realised that that would never happen again- Seiko making lewd but amusing comments. He let out a shaky breath.

"Why...why would this happen? And how? If Naomi was with her, then how could this have happened?!"

"I don't know." He shrugged helplessly. "All we can do is speculate. Unless we find Naomi- alive, that is." He added. Ayumi felt a shiver of excitement at the thought of Naomi dying, and a small grin fell upon her face, though it disappeared when she saw Yoshiki looking at her weirdly.

"Do you think…" Yoshiki stopped talking immediately.

"...do I think what?"

"It's a ridiculous thought, sorry. Ignore me."

"Nothing is ridiculous when we're in this place.

"Good point. But...I was thinking...and don't shoot me down, but...what if...what if Naomi did this to her?"

"...what? They're best friends. Totally inseparable. Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure. It's just...well, you've seen what this place does to people. And not just people- spirits, too. Maybe...maybe they had an argument, and she turned on her. Or maybe...maybe something possessed Naomi. And I mean that in a literal sense."

"It's possible. That would make Naomi a murderer, wouldn’t it?” Ayumi mumbled, bowing her head and smiling creepily. "And no one likes murderers. Noooo oneee...ahahaha…”

Yoshiki looked dismayed. "What is up with you? I know you and Naomi aren't the closest of friends, but…"

"Hmm?" Ayumi glanced up at him, and for a moment, undeniable pure insanity flashed in her eyes. "Oh, nothing. Sorry. Just...circumstances are funny, aren't they?"

"Uh...sure." Yoshiki raised an eyebrow. 

"Poor, poor Shinohara. Maybe now Naomi will learn a lesson though!" She said cheerfully with a laugh.

“What? Man, you're confusing. Come on...we...we should go.”

“Sure thing! Ahaha!”


End file.
